Summer Time!
by deeha
Summary: Sequel to "Santana's Christmas Story" - Summer time! Santana Lopez was certainly looking forward to the summer hiatus of her reality show. But maybe, Santana shouldn't have let her wife, Rachel Berry, do all the summer planning.


Fic: Summer Time

Chapter 1: Gang's All Here!  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: For Pezberry Week 2014. A three-part summer fiction! Also this is a sequel to "Santana's Christmas Story."

* * *

Summer time! Santana Lopez was certainly looking forward to the summer hiatus of her reality show. No more cameras following her and her family's every move!

But maybe, Santana shouldn't have let her wife, Rachel Berry, do all the summer planning.

Santana sat dumbfounded on a bar stool at their kitchen. She looked incredulous at the pamphlet for "Camping Sites in Ohio!" but Rachel wasn't bothered.

Rachel was filling up the biggest thermos cooler and warmer she had ever seen, with empty water bottles and chopsticks, while explaining, "Santana! It's going to be perfect! I already called our Dads and they're going to reserve a site for us. Josh is just going to love this!"

Santana put the pamphlet down and closed her eyes, exhaled and almost inaudibly asked, "You invited your parents and my Dad?"

"Of course, they should spend time with Josh, he's a young man now, and we don't get to see them often. Only at Christmas, and I really don't think that's enough."

Josh bursts into the house and throws his backpack on the couch, and runs straight to the bathroom.

Rachel shakes her head and questions, "I don't know why he holds it in so long. He really should get over his phobia of public bathrooms."

Santana throws her hands up and asks, "Are you sure you want to take our son camping? Are you sure you want to take me camping? You know I can't sleep on anything that isn't at least tempurpedic."

Rachel stops packing and exasperatedly says, "You were the one who said you wanted to get out of the city!"

"I didn't mean that we should go into the woods! Why can't we go to the beach and wear tiny bikinis?"

Rachel suggestively raises her eyebrow and says, "I can still wear a tiny bikini in the woods."

Santana smiles and says, "Now you're thinking. Come here and give me a kiss."

Rachel comes around the corner and chastely kisses her wife. Santana has none of that and locks her legs around Rachel. Rachel laughs as Santana tries to kiss her. Laughing kisses are Santana's favorite.

Josh comes back and ignores his mothers to directly open the refrigerator, and drink a bottle of Gatorade as if he was a dehydrated sponge.

Rachel sighs and asks, "Josh can you please close the refrigerator door?"

He closes the door, finishes drinking his Gatorade with a pop, and grins like he just made the funniest sound.

Santana rolls her eyes. Rachel laughs and hugs Josh and kisses him all over his face. Josh has learned over the years to just accept it but whines, "Ma! Too much love. Too much!"

Rachel pats him on the butt and says, "Never too much. Now go kiss your Mom."

Josh walks to Santana's side and jumps at her side laughing, "Mom! Come down!"

Santana leans down and in mid kiss on the cheek; Josh sees the pamphlet and asks, "Are you leaving me?"

Santana kisses his nose and says, "No Josh, I would never leave you."

Rachel sighs and says, "Stop with the _Nacho Libre_. Josh, we're going camping for our summer trip!"

Josh takes the pamphlet from Santana and scrutinizes the fine print, and says, "But this is outdoors, like in the nature, real nature? Is Mom going? She might not make it out alive."

Santana puts her head in her hands and smiles at her son, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Chancho."

Josh makes his concerned face and says, "Well, Mom, I mean you make Mommy kill all the spiders, so like I'm not sure you'll be ok with bears."

Santana seizes and says, "There aren't bears in Ohio! Oh my god, Rachel are there bears? Can we not just go to the beach?"

Rachel starts laughing and then Josh starts laughing. They're teasing Santana. Oh hell no.

Looks like they're going camping.

* * *

In the middle of the Ohio woods, Santana is surprised to see Tina Cohen Chang and Quinn Fabray parking their rental car next to her rented Hummer and then walking towards their campsite, with camping gear of their own.

Santana yells out loud to no one in particular, "Who the heck invited Tina and Quinn?"

Rachel and Josh both answer in unison, "I did."

Tina walks beside Santana and says, "Well then, you don't get to stay in my Harry Potter tent. It has a fireplace decal and everything. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to call Mike. He's in Costa Rica shooting a music video with Mercedes."

Santana curses the heavens. Why couldn't she be on the beach?

Quinn walks next to Santana and slaps her on the arm and says, "Could you be more rude? More than one person can enjoy the great outdoors."

Santana rolls her eyes.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Josh shouts, "I see Pop and Gramps, oh and Abuelito. They drove together."

Rachel asks, "Who is driving?"

Josh answers, "Pop?"

Rachel nods, "That explains why they are late."

Santana snorts, she loves Leroy but knows he has terrible direction.

Once they park and get out of the car, its chaos of hugs and shouting.

Leroy yells, "Is this it? Is this the place? I don't think google is right. Rachel, are you sure this is it?"

Hiram sighs, "This better be it! I said that we should have bought the hybrid with the integrated GPS, but you said no and that your me-phone would get us here just fine. I swear we drove in a circle. In. A. Circle. Leroy. Joshua, come here. You are so tall!"

Josh laughs, "Only taller than Mommy."

Santana rushes to her Dad and gives him a bear hug and says, "Dad! You didn't tell me you were going to carpool with the Berry's."

He turns her to the side and whispers, "Never again my love." They both laugh and unload the car while the Berry's survey the woods for firm ground to put their tent.


End file.
